Trailers are usually constructed with a door near the front end so that the rear portion of the trailer is devoid of exit means. While the door permits the ingress and egress of occupants to the area within the trailer, they may become trapped in the area and cannot reach the door to leave the trailer interior. Reference may be had to U.S. Pat. No. 279,791 which discloses the closest art that was uncovered in a search on the invention.